Multiple Effects
by QueenChryssiy
Summary: Life sure won't be what it was back home. Gwen enrolled into Duel Academy to try and get away from home but is pulled into the crazy antics of the gang. With her two lifes which one will Gwen choose? A life filled with joy or return to the shadows she was pulled from?
1. Turn 1: The People You Meet

**Multiple Effects (Turn 1): The People You Meet**

It was a warm Saturday afternoon and a girl was standing on a terrace on one of Kaiba Corp,'s many buildings. Today was the Duel Academy placement exams, all the people that were there had already passed the written test and all that was left was the duel exam. The girl was standing in front of a table with two women and a man overseeing who was to get in and not get in. The two women were shifting through the list of names in front of them looking for the girl's name.

"My name is Gwen Clark. I have to be on the list," the girl said as if she was more important than they were. She flipped a chunk of her long brunette hair over her shoulder and waited impatiently for them to find her name.

"Ah! Here it is Gwen Ann Clark, if I'm not mistaken," one of the women said as she read Gwen's name off the list. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience ma'am."

"It's fine," Gwen sighed as she looked around and saw the crowd she was with all gone inside the building, "I just can't believe I was the last one to be found on that list. Thank you for keep looking for my name."

"You are welcome. Anything for you miss," the man said with a smile. Gwen gave a small smile back as she was going through the doors the man continued, "Okay ladies, mark the no shows, no shows."

"Wait!" a boy's voice rang out making the women stop their packing up and making Gwen turn her head at the noise. A boy had appeared on the other side of the railing. He was out of breath and covered in dust and leaves. "I'm no, no show! Well just as long as I don't lose my grip and fall."

The boy had a huge goofy grin on his face and let out a laugh. "Are you an idiot?" Gwen yelled as she ran over to help the boy, "That wall you just climbed is huge! Why in the world would you climb up it?" Grabbing the boy's wrist Gwen began pulling the boy over the railing with help from the three adults as well. Once the boy was over the railing Gwen sat on a bench near the doors to catch her breath. Between breaths Gwen said, "You sure are a moron boy."

"Is that how you great every guy you meet who climb up a wall?" the boy joked as he stood in front of Gwen and offered to help her stand. She swatted his hand out of her face making him frown as he added, "Well thanks for the help. Name is Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"They find your name yet Gwen?" a boy asked as he poked his head out the door. Every one turned their attention to the new arrival. His blonde hair stood out on the dark tinted door, "They just called you for a duel." Both the boys made eye contact and the blonde asked, "Who is the two-tone?"

"Jaden Yuki," Jaden answered as he pulled leaves out of his hair and dusted himself off. Jaden's hair was two shades of brown the lighter shade on the top of his head. "And who are you?"

"Clyde Smith. Now if you'll excuse us, Gwen has a duel to go do," Clyde said as he grabbed Gwen's wrist and pulled her to her feet to pull her towards the door. Gwen snatched her hand back and pushed past Clyde.

"Bye, see you guys inside," Jaden said with a smile and wave.

"As if weirdo, see ya," Gwen huffed as she went inside with Clyde following her. Jaden frowned as they left.

"You're checked in, you may go inside Mr. Yuki," One of the women said taking Jaden's attention away from the door. Jaden nodded and smiled at the woman and went inside to try and find Gwen and Clyde.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Clyde showed Gwen to go and left to go watch, Gwen sighed and put on her duel disk and put her deck in as she walked out onto the duel field. Gwen looked up at the stands and saw all the people were looking at the fields, many of the people's attention turned to her for her duel disk was the latest model and custom made, light blue with silver trimmings. Gwen put her hand on her hips and waited for her duel proctor.

Jaden came in and stood at the railing of one of the main terraces. Looking at the fields he saw Gwen standing waiting, looking around at the crowd. Smiling Jaden waved to get her attention but she didn't notice him. Muttering Jaden said, "Dang why is she so grouchy?" People around him were conversing about her duel disk and heard a small boy talking to himself.

"Wow, that sure is a flash duel disk. State of the art equipment," the small boy muttered to himself.

"Sure looks like it," Jaden added as he leaned on the railing behind the small boy. The boy jumped shaking his light blue hair and dislodging his glasses from his nose.

"Whoa! Where dii you come from?"

"Outside, both me and that girl, Gwen, just came inside. Though she got a duel super quick."

"Wait, have you not dueled yet?"

"Nope, but I bet I'm going to be the next one called down."

"But in her announcement they said she was going to be the last duelist to duel today."

"What!"

"Short stack is right loser," Clyde said snidely, "Either way this school doesn't need a loser like you as a student."

"Hey, I take insult to that kind of talk," Jaden shot back annoyed by Clyde, "Is that how you plan on talking to the future King of Games?"

"Don't make me laugh. You the King of Games? Seto Kaiba has a better chance of winning it back before you could beat Yuig Moto for the title."

"Jaden Yuki please report to duel field four immediately," a voice said over the intercom stopping the two boys fighting. Clyde let out a small chuckle and shrugged the fight off, turn his attention back to the duel field Gwen was standing on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After about two minutes but the proctor finally arrived and had the academy standard duel disk on her left arm. Introducing herself the proctor said, "My name is Professor Irawagawa. That sure is a nice duel disk. What is your name Miss?

"I'm Gwen Clark," Gwen answered calmly, "State of the art and custom order."

"Nice. Now are you ready for your evaluation?"

"Been ready ever since I stepped onto the duel field. I call first move ma'am," Gwen answered as she pulled a card from her duel disk and put it in her hand and began studying her hand. "Alright to start things off I'll summon my Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode and set a card face down. That will be my first turn ma'am."

"Not a bad start for a newbie, but it's my turn. I'm going to summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode and use her ability to bypass your monster and attack you directly."

"I have my trap still, Sakaritsu Armor! It destroys the attacking monster."

"What kind of trap is that?" the short boy asked Clyde.

"Dork, Gwen explained it all ready. It negates the attack and destroys the attacking monster," Clyde answered as the monster shattered into a bunch pieces and be removed from the field.

"She sure has a lot of confidence… Something I wish I had..."

"Great another dreamer."

"What will it take to shut you up asshole?" another boy asked. He was taller than Clyde by a few inches, long black hair and silver eyes. "You are beginning to get on my nerves. What makes you so high and mighty, blondey?"

"Prick! I'm ranked Ra! Who are you to talk so rudely to me?"

"Mora Kanbara, is my name. Pretty girls are my game, also duels."

"I meant rank wise you fool."

"Slifer. You're only a rank above me."

Mora and Clyde continued to fight with each other bring attention of an administrator who came over and pulled them apart and away from the crowds to get scolded. The small boy sighed and turned back to the duel.

"Well to end my turn I'll set two face downs," Mrs. Irawagawa stated as she put two cards onto the field and lowered her arms to signal to Gwen to go another turn.

"I think I'll finish up this duel," Gwen said in reply as she pulled another card from the duel disk on her arm.

"I would advise you not to take this lightly Miss Clark."

"Oh, right… This is a test. But I done with it. I'll use my, The Tricky's effect. By discarding a card I can special summon him in attack mode. And I'll sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician to summon out Partition of Darkness in attack mode. Then I'll have both of my monsters attack you directly. Thus the end of this duel."

"Well you certainly are a substantial duelist. Congratulation on your entry into Duel Academy, Miss Clark. Now please go to the room for you to get your results and uniform of your rank."

"Gwen nodded in replay and left the field feeling hundreds of pairs of eyes watching her leave the field. The crowd was stunned to silence for Gwen had beat her proctor in only two turns.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gwen emerged back into the crowd from the room where they gave the applicants a bag with their uniform in it and PDA that they would have for their time at Duel Academy. As she walked through the crowd she was looking around for Clyde when a sound of a monster being destroyed on a field turned her attention to the duel on the field. The boy from outside, Jaden was in the middle of a duel with a teacher instead of one of the many proctors. Talking out loud to herself she said, "So that fool is dueling Professor Chrowler?"

"Yeah, Jaden is dueling a teacher instead of dueling like a proctor like the rest of us," the small boy had answered to the question Gwen had asked herself. Gwen turned to face the boy and when they made eye contact the boy added, "You're that girl that beat her proctor in two turns!"

"Yeah, I did, so? And who are you?"

"Syrus… Syrus Truesdale…"

Gwen sighed, Syrus was stuttering to even say his name. Turning the concversation back to the duel Gwen added, "Well that moron is in major trouble. For what person would make and Ancient Gear deck a test deck?" Syrus opened his mouth to answer but was stopped by Gwen answering the question herself, "No one, Chrowler is using his personal deck not a test deck."

As they watched Jaden summon a Winged Kuriboh. Gwen rolled her eyes at the move. Chrowler declared an attack against the little fluff ball the next turn but was meet with Jaden not losing any life points from Golem's piercing damage.

"Check your gear," Chrowler ordered annoyed, "It is busted."

"No, my gear is fine," Jaden answered back, "If Winged Kuriboh is to be destroyed I take no battle damage the rest of this turn."

"Stupid boy," Gwen sighed as she went and sat in the stands to watch, "He is only prolonging the inevitable." Syrus got up and moved to sit next to Gwen, the action made her ask, "Can I help you with something?"

"I want to talk with you about the duel. You seem to know Duel Monsters better than I do. So I find your comments a bit interesting."

Gwen groaned and went back to watching the duel. Jaden had summoned a fusion monster, Elemental Hero Flamedwingedman, and Professor Chrowler was criticizing Jaden for summoning a monster with 900 less attack points than his Golem's 3000 attack points.

"Ehy, teach," Jaden called across the field, "I'm not done yet. For now I play the field spell, Skyscraper!"

Tall buildings rose all around the field blocking the spectators' view of Jaden and professor Chrowler. The people could still hear them for Chrowler said, "Well you Flamewingedman still has less attack points. For my Golem's attack hasn't dropped a point!"

"Yeah, I know. But it raises my Wingedman's by 1000 points. Now Wingedman, attack with Skydive Scorcher!"

"Wait! Hold on! Time out!"

"Why is Professor Chrowler yelling like that?" Syrus asked turning the question to Gwen. Gwen didn't hear him ask and was staring at the field shocked, for Jaden had just won the duel.

"It is Flamedwingedman's effect," a boy answered Syrus' question. "Not only will Professor Chrowler take 100 points of damage but, also he will take the original attack of his monster right out of his life points. Play Confiscation was Chrowler's down fall."

"That means Jaden won! He Won! Isn't that awesome, Gwen?"

"It sure was a good duel," the boy answered after seeing Gwen not reply, "I'm Bastion Misaw by the way."

Gwen shook her head in surprise and chuckled to herself, this year might be more than she barged for. Jaden was jumping up and down in celebration of his victory oblivious to how many people now saw him as a target.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After a few minutes Jaden had returned to the stands, bag in hand. With the same goofy grin from earlier he called out, "Did you see that Sy? I won!"

"Yeah, I thought you might have lost it when she started talking," Syrus said as he pointed at Gwen. She was standing next to the railing looking around the crowd of people leaving to find Clyde.

"Hey, Gwen," Jaden said as he walked over and put a hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Gwen ordered, swatting his hand off her, "What do you want?"

"Lighten up will ya? I just wanted to ask you something, yessh."

"What do you ask?"

"Considering we got some down time before we have to go bored the plains to Duel Academy, I wanted to know if you would like to come get some food with us. You okay with that?"

"No thanks, I'm waiting for Clyde."

"Why? Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"Hell no! We only know each other. Like I'd every date a creepy stalker like him!"

"You think I'm a 'creepy stalker'?" Clyde asked pretending to be sad. Bastion and Gwen rolled their eyes unamused.

"Yes, I do."

"Oh, I get it now," Jaden said as he landed a fist into his other hand's palm. "Gwen tolerates Clyde, and Clyde only hangs around in hopes Gwen will eventually return his affection."

"You do have a brain!" Gwen laughed, Jaden frowned at the insult and Clyde grimaced at being so easy to read. The other boys let out small chuckles as well.

"So, now that Clyde is here can we all go get something to eat?" Jaden asked after he got over the insult.

"What kind of food are you talking about?" Syrus asked calming down from the laughing.

"Any kind is good enough for me."

"Count us out," Clyde answered, "Let's go Gwen." Clyde grabbed Gwen's wrist and pulled her away from the group of guys.

"Well if it's his treat why not?" Gwen asked, hoping to get a free meal. "I'm packed for the trip tonight so an early diner sounds better than eating plane food. Plus I have a high doubt he'll ever get another chance to repay me for helping him over the railing outside."

"What do you mean by that?" Clyde asked confused. He wasn't there to see that Jaden had climbed the wall to make it to the exams on time.

"I'll tell you another time."

"Okay, Jaden here must have done something crazy to have you saying stuff like that," Bastion commented, turning the conversation back on track, "I am delighted by the offer but, I have to decline. Too much studying to be done. Good bye."

Bastion left slinging his bag over his shoulder and gave a quick wave with his free hand. Jaden sighed but, turned his attention towards Gwen and Clyde again. He asked, "So are you two still in? And buying you some food for helping me is a small price to pay."

"Since you're paying I'll go," Gwen answered.

"If she goes, I go," Clyde sighed reluctantly.

"Cool, but I'm not buying for you 'creepy stalker' pants," Jaden replied sticking his tongue out at Clyde. Clyde clenched and unclenched his fists, calming down before he would throw a punch at Jaden for the insult. Gwen laughed again making the boys turn and look at her confused.

"You might want to watch what you are saying," Gwen laughed at them, "Clyde might just throw a punch. Not that it would hurt."

"Hey! I take judo classes!" Clyde yelled insulted by Gwen's comment.

"Ease off the insults will ya?" Jaden asked as he stepped in between Clyde and Gwen. "Now where do you think we should go get something to eat?"

"There is a café nearby that is said to be good, lets go there."

"Sounds good," Jaden said with a smile.

"No climbing up and down the wall."

"So is that what he did to have you help him?" Syrus asked confused.

"He climbed the wall next to the registration table to get here on time. You might want to put an alarm on so you can make it on time to classes," Gwen answered with a roll of her eyes and pulled a hair tie out of a pocket and pulled her hair up into a pony tail.

"You look nice with your hair up," Jaden complimented making Gwen grimace and look away her face flushing.

"Shut-up…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The four had left to go eat at the café Gwen suggested, it was a small place and other students had come as well to eat. They took a booth for all the other tables were taken. Gwen and Clyde on one side and Syrus and Jaden on the other side. Once they had ordered their food from the waitress, Jaden began talking about the island Duel Academy was on, "It's huge Sy! State of the art equipment, and highly-qualified cooks!

"Only for the Obilisk dorm and the Girl's Dorm, stupid," Gwen interrupted, "Ra has okay cooks and the headmaster of the Slifer dorm cooks for the Slifers. Though I don't know if he or she, is a good or bad cook."

"How do you know that?" Syrus asked.

"I do my research and my father helped Seot Kaiba with the planning for Duel Academy."

"Really?" Jaden yelled from across the table.

"Yes, and yeash, you don't need to yell."

"Right, sorry. So, what is every one's rank?"

"Slifer…" Syrus sighed looking down at the table.

"Ra," Clyde answered with a look of superiority.

"Cool, Sy! We're the same rank! What about you Gwen?"

"Slifer," Gwen answered in a calm tone.

"What? How?" Clyde yelled as he turned to look at Gwen wide-eyed. "You could have made Obilisk rank with your grades and dueling ability. Every one there saw you beat your proctor in two turns! Plus you're a straight A student!"

"I know I could have, Clyde. I got the minimum score possible on the written exam, purposely."

"Why would you do that Gwen?"

"To be honest with that win I could have gotten into Ra but instead they put me in Slifer. Plus I wanted to be put in Slifer, no point in being on top without having to work to get there."

"I like your way of thinking Gwen!" Jaden interrupted," Starting at the top when you know you can go from the bottom to the top in no time."

"That is on way to put it. But what possessed Kaiba to make Obilisk the top rank baffles me."

"How so?" Syrus asked genially curious.

"Well if you go look at who the God card holders are Yugi Moto has Slifer, Mairk Ishtar had Ra, and Kaiba did have Obilisk. Yugi is King of Games and won Ra and Obilisk off both of the other two so I see it as the strongest god card. If I had a say in the ranking system it would have been Ra at the bottom, Obilisk in the middle, and Slifer on top. My order which I think is the weakest to the strongest."

As Gwen was explaining what she meant their waitress came back with their food and drinks and set them on the table and said, "Here is your food. Do you need anything else?"

"Nope," Jaden answered, "Thank you." Once the waitress left Jaden began scarfing down his food like a wild animal. Everyone at the table just paused and looked as he ate his food at a lightning fast pace. In between bites Jaden asked, "So what kind of decks do you guys have?"

"Charging Vihiciroid," Syrus stammered, "Though it isn't much good."

"Light Eternal," Clyde answered as he began to eat as well.

"Darkness Overlord," Gwen answered as she ate some food as well.

"Wow, opposite types of decks. No wonder you two seem to always on each other's toes," Jaden joked, Gwen laughed quietly at it and Clyde looked shocked at the comment.

"So, Jaden what kind of deck is yours?" Syrus asked hoping to stop an impending fight.

"Elemental heroes, duh!" Jaden laughed, "You didn't figure that out from my duel?"

"I was just asking to clarify."

"Hey, are you four going to Duel Academy?" a boy asked interrupting the group's conversation. He was standing at the end of a table with a girl who looked like they were twins. Other than opposite genders the boy had pale blue hair and the girl had black hair with pink bangs.

"Yeah, we all got in! Are you two in as well?" Jaden asked the two new arrivals.

"Yep, I'm Taylor Higarashi and this is my twin sis Penelope."

"Hi, can we sit with you there is no other places available," Penelope asked, before someone could answer she just sat down next to Gwen and Taylor next to Jaden.

"Uh… Hi?" Gwen said obviously uncomfortable.

"So what are you guys' ranks?" Jaden asked keeping the conversation going.

"Well, I'm an Obilisk rank," Taylor responded with a grin, "Thought I was going to be a Ra but I did so well in my duel I got into Obilisk."

"Yeah, Taylor is awesome at dueling. Unlike me I got in to Slifer," Penelope added.

"Well, great, just great," Clyde groaned, "So me and Blue hair are the only ones that aren't Slifer."

"Hey, basically said Gwen was better than you," Jaden retorted, "Plus I beat that teacher Chrowler. All you did was the general exam. You beat your proctor in how many turns?"

"24 turns. So I was 12 turns each."

"I heard from some spectators that you were close to losing and you pulled a win out of your butt," Gwen added and she took a drink from her glass.

"Yeash, you two sure keep close tabs on each other," Syrus said.

"Well, Clyde basically stalks me everywhere, and he is the only one who would talk to me when I first entered public school."

"Well you tend to be quite unapproachable…" Syrus mumbled, "Plus you fling insults left and right…"

Gwen slapped the table and yelled, "Hey! I was right about you people, nothing but space cadets! I'm leaving!" Penelope moved as fast as she could to get out of Gwen and Clyde's way. Clyde put money on the table for his food as he got out and followed Gwen. Just before she left, "I was beginning to think I'd enjoy to keep talking to you but, I'd rather not."

The door slammed shut behind them making the whole room flinch at the noise. Penelope sat back down and looked over at Jaden and Syrus and asked, "What was that about?"

"After repaying her for her help this is how she treats my kindness…" Jaden sighed as he added to the pile of cash on the table and gestured for Taylor to move so he and Syrus could get out. "You guys can have the table now. Meet up with you two later. Lets go Sy, we should get ready to leave for Duel Academy."

"Oh, okay," Syrus said as he followed Jaden out of the booth and out of the café.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Geez Gwen, you caused quite a scene back there," Clyde commented as he and Gwen were walking towards the airport they were to meet at.

"Well how else were we going to get out of there?" Gwen asked with a smirk on her face.

"Heh, should have guess you'd do something like that to get out of there. So now what?"

"I guess we could go to a card shop or something. But I was thinking we could go to the airport and get a good pair of seats for the flight."

"Yeah, I like that idea. Lets go get seats."

After about an hour walk the pair made it to the airport and went in, their luggage was brought by a man and dropped off to them. Clyde and her started waiting to go through Customs Clyde said, "You sure got your connections straightened out."

"Well of course I would. I may be leaving my life behind to do this but, I would have it no other way," Gwen replied as she went through the metal detector and cleared it. "I can't just live a life that was planned out for me I need to make my own decisions and live for myself."

"Smart thinking, Gwen," Jaden said as he walked over. Gwen jolted is surprise at him appearing out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Gwen yelled in reply.

"The Café like you. I just knew a short cut. Syrus, Bastion, Taylor and Penelope are here too." Jaden pointed behind him to the odd group of people who were waving at them. Gwen groaned and pushed past Jaden and started heading for the plane terminal. Clyde got through and quickly went to follow Gwen.

"Wow, she sure is a ray of sunshine," Taylor joked as Jaden came back over.

"You could say that again," Bastion remarked, "What is your fascination with her Jaden?"

"I'm not sure but, not a person I have met has ever been this grumpy," Jaden answered plain and simple.

"You are just going to keep trying until she cracks aren't you?" Penelope asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well good luck getting past that exterior personality of hers. She seems like that is all about it for her personality."

"I think we are just misreading her. Deep down I think she could be a very nice person. And has a tough shell built up around her."

Gwen and Clyde got to the terminal they saw Professor Chrowler in front of the terminal saying, "All right you duelist to be, Listen up! Slifer students sit in economy class, Ra students in business, and Obilisk in students are in first class. Sign-in according to your ranks!"

"Dang, now I wish I didn't bomb the test," Gwen sighed, putting her hands behind her head, "Looks like we won't be able to sit together now."

"Well just avoid idiots then," Clyde warned, jokingly.

"I have my music and my cards, I'll have plenty to preoccupy me on the plain. So see you around campus." Gwen grabbed her luggage and walked off giving a small wave to Clyde as they parted ways. Gwen went to where students in red were heading. She slid into the line and waited.

"Where would you like to sit?" a woman asked Gwen as she walked up to the table with a chart on it.

Gwen looked over the chart seeing a lot of people were sitting on the left side and center of the cabin, so she chose a seat on the right of the cabin near the front and said, "I'll sit there.' The woman nodded and Gwen went off towards the terminal. She stopped for a bit and retrieved some things from her luggage and put them into a pocket on the violin case she was also carrying.

Jaden, Syrus, and Penelope were in line and waiting when Jaden saw her crouched over her bag before she put it with other students stuff to go onto the plane. Jaden said, "Look! There is Gwen. Lets see if we can sit buy her."

"Why?" Penelope whined, "She is just going to complain about us be next to her,"

"I want to see what she is hiding under that shell of her's."

Penelope flushed at Jaden's determination to find out about Gwen. The group made it to the table and saw the chart. There were only Xs on it to show which seat was taken and which was open. Penelope asked, "How do we know where she sat?"

"Easy, the one spot where no one is around her," Jaden answered smiling, and he pointed to the X on the chart that was by itself. The woman looked confused at the group but Jaden said, "We'll sit around this one, person."

"Oh, okay," The woman replied as she handed them the tickets and marked off the three seats. The small group went and dealt with their luggage as well and quickly went to the terminal to board the plane as well. As they got on the plane the saw all the other Slifer students on the other side of the plane talking loudly. They saw Jaden was right about where Gwen chose to sit and that she had her eyes closed and wasn't aware of them sitting down next to her.

"Gwen?" Jaden asked, once he was situated. "Hello, Gwen?"

"She is listening to music," Penelope pointed out, seeing a pair of headphones in her ears.

"Hey, Gwen," Jaden said again, this time he tapped her on the shoulder. Gwen let out a sigh and paused her music.

"What?" Gwen asked turning to look. Seeing Jaden she yelled, "Why are you here? Leave me alone will you!

"Come on, Gwen, you know you want to hang out with us still."

"No, I don't!" Gwen yelled then hit her head on the seat in front of her and thought to herself, "What have I gotten myself into here?"


	2. Turn 2: Rough Start

**Multiple Effects (Turn 2): Rough Start**

As the plane ride continued to Duel Academy Gwen was sitting in her seat with her headphones back in her ears, trying to drown out the noise from Jaden, Syrus, and Penelope insistent talking. Jaden was so into trying to get Gwen talking he kept poking at her arm and asking, "What are you listening to there Gwen?"

"Music obviously," Gwen growled back without turning her head to look at Jaden, "Just leave me alone will you? I don't want to talk." Gwen then leaned down to her case and pulled out sheets of music and seemed to be following along with the music that was playing.

"Oh, what instrument do you play Gwen?" Penelope asked, looking from the crack of the seats at the sheet music.

"Violin…"

"Wow, you sure are something Gwen," Jaden chuckled with a goofy grin, "You're smart, an awesome duelist, plus you are able to play music. What can you not do Gwen?"

"Get you people to leave me alone," Gwen sighed and slammed the music on to the seat tray in front of her. Scaring the people in those seats.

"Whoa, easy there," Syrus stammered, "Don't go breaking the plane."

"Planes are broken enough on here. I hear all the complaining of others that the tray doesn't work, footstool won't move, and the seat won't lean back. not like another broken tray is going to affect things."

"Yeash, Gwen. You don't need to condone breaking things," Jaden sighed and crossed his arms.

"I don't but it's broken enough on here no one would notice it," Gwen shook her head and went back to her music.

"So is that recent or classical music?" Penelope asked trying to make small talk.

"A mix, mainly classical, a few are works of my own."

"You write music too?" Syrus asked surprised.

"Not really they all are unfinished work, and will never be finished. I have no composing skill, so some are just a line or two."

"Still, wow. That is still awesome."

"Whatever…" Gwen scoffed and stood up and ordered, "Move it."

"Why should I?" Jaden asked, "You didn't even ask nicely."

"Cause people have thing that need to be done for some people every morning. Now move it!"

"Okay okay, I'll move," Jaden said as he stood up to get out of Gwen's way. Gwen promptly turned and walked up the aisle way to the plane's restrooms. As she was waiting for a room to open up she glanced back through the curtains seeing people talking with their new friends. Gwen sighed and glanced the other way to the cabin with the Ra students. Scanning their heads Gwen saw Clyde walking towards her.

"Gwen? What are you doing back here?" He asked genuinely surprised by her being there.

"I was hoping to finally get some peace and quiet from people," Gwen answered with a sigh and leaned onto a wall, "Though I actually don't mind talking with you instead."

"What do mean by that?"

"I'm stuck next to the Jaden dork, and his yabber mouth friends. I swear the only time they ever shut-up is when they have food in front of them."

"Damn, that sucks. Gotta say thats worse than who I have to listen too."

"Well who are you next to that can even come close to the last few hours I have had to endure?"

"Well I'm next to that brainiac who got a prefect on the written test, Bastion Misawa. That boy never stops talking about these weird deck algorithms that he comes up with for each person's deck so he know how to side for each new person he duels. I'm basically lost when ever he starts yapping about that stuff."

"Well maybe if you paid attention you might have a strategy to actually win more duels."

"Hey, I win my duels!"

"Not against me."

"Only cause you are way beyond my playing level."

"An underdog can always win if he exploits the one flaw in a better duelist saw that happen just yesterday. And be glad you only have to ignore one person, I have three idiots constantly blathering I can't even work on my music in peace."

"That kinda sucks."

"Not kinda, it does. This flight is going to last forever, for the both of us."

"No kidding."

One of the bathroom doors finally opened and Mora, from the duel exams walked out holding the hand of a pretty, blonde haired girl with emerald green eyes. The girl noticed both Gwen and Clyde and flushed and hid behind Mora. Gwen looked over at the couple with raised questioning eyebrow raise. The girl squeaked, "You said no one would find us, Mora!"

"Easy now Clara," Mora cooed and put a hand on her head, "I've meet these two at the duel exams. Though I feel I was never properly introduced to the lady here, Though I know for a fact wing bangs over there is a total ass."

"Coming from the douchebag player you are, that insult means nothing," Clyde retorted pointing a finger at Mora.

Gwen sighed and shook her head, thinking, "Great, Clyde is a pain all in himself, now he is gonna be arguing with these two lovebirds. I might as well just go back to my seat." Gwen turned and began to head back to her seat. Without a warning the plan hit a patch of turbulence knocking Gwen off her feet and into the air.

"Woah!" Gwen yelled out as she flew and landed hard onto the floor.

"Gwen?!" Jaden said shocked as he looked into the aisle, "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" Gwen growled, as she carefully got back to her feet, "I just love to go flying into the air in my spare time!"

"Yesh, no need to be so snippy. I was just asking you if you were okay."

"You never needed to," Gwen snapped back as sat back down into her seat taking a few breaths with her eyes closed. Gwen got back into her seat as people watched on from their own seats.

"You are such a two-timing bitch!" a girl accused loudly, making Gwen's eyes snap back open. It was the blonde girl who was with Mora, Clara.

"Excuse me? Where do you get the right to call me things I clearly am not?" Gwen asked snidely, annoyed the girl brought the entire cabin's attention to them.

"You were just with that Ra student Mora was in an argument with. With the way he looked at you I bet you two are dating! Yet here you are sitting next to a male Slifer student. Thus making you a two-timing bitch!"

Clara stood triumphant as the rest of the cabin watched on waiting for Gwen to respond. Jaden looked between both girls and had a worried look. Gwen sighed and replied, "Slow down and listen here Blondie. That Ra student, Clyde, is an acquaintance I've had for awhile now. As for Two-Tone here, he chose to sit here cause heaven forbid he listen to what people ask of him to leave them alone. And I would never date either one of these jackasses. So maybe next time get your facts straight before you go and accuse someone of two-timing and basically embarrassing yourself in front of your entire rank of students."

"Wait, is that true?" Clara asked her demeanor changing back to timid and scared.

"Well the fact that we aren't dating is true," Jaden confirmed, "And I'm just trying to befriend her, she just happens to be stubborn." The second half was said under his breath. Gwen snapped a glare at him and looked back over at Clara.

"Oh… Well this has become awkward."

"You don't say," Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No need to be rude, she knows know that she was wrong," Penelope said, "Either way what's your name?"

"I'm Clara Brown…" Clara replied sheepishly, her face red.

"I'm Penelope Higarashi. They are Syrus Truesdale, Jaden Yuki, and Gwen Clark."

"It's nice meeting you all."

"Same. Are you a Slifer student as well considering you walked over here?"

"Yes, I am same as Mora."

"Great, another person to sit around and annoy me," Gwen sighed as she buried her face in her palms. Clara glared at Gwen as she began to sit back up and put in her earbuds.

"Well I guess I'll wish you luck with befriending that stubborn Mule-Face over there. I should get back to my seat."

"Thanks," Jaden said with a smile as Clara went back to her seat. Turning back to Gwen he saw she had her eyes closed and looked like she was trying to sleep. Thinking it be wise to leave her be for now. Penelope, Syrus, and Jaden just chatted amongst themselves about how they could approach befriending Gwen at an easier pace.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning Gwen was waken by the sunlight creeping through the plane's window, and the intercom of the plane echoing out, "This is the mandatory student wake up call." Gwen rubbed her eyes and glanced out the window, a thin layer of clouds formed and left patches where she could look down and see the ocean beneath them. Islands laid sporadically and ranged and size. Gwen felt at ease once after a long few days, but it was rudely snapped back to reality when she heard a loud snore ring out and into her ear. Jaden was asleep on her shoulder, snoring loudly.

"Wake up," Gwen said as she shrugged to make Jaden get off her shoulder. Jaden made no move to wake up, "Wake up dumb ass! I'm not your personal pillow!" Gwen shoved Jaden off of her this time.

"Now, attack directly!" Jaden called out and swung a fist and landed a blow on Gwen's face. Gwen recoiled and held the side of her face.

"Uh.. Ouch!" Gwen said and threw a punch back hitting Jaden in the shoulder, "Wake up already damn it!"

"Hey! What was that for?" Jaden asked as he awoke and rubbed his eyes, "What you go and hit me for?"

"You hit me first jackass!"

"You two are fighting with each other already?" Penelope yawned, as she stretched in her seat, "It's only 6 in the morning."

"And why are you two actually hitting each other now? What did you do to piss her off now Jay?" Syrus asked as he moved around to stretch in his seat.

"If you desperately need me to repeat myself, this idiot hit me first," Gwen growled and stood up and forced her way over Jaden's lap and walked down the aisle back to the bathrooms.

"Man, Gwen sure is cranky in the mornings," Jaden sighed and lightly slapped his cheeks to try and wake himself up some more.

"You're telling us," Penelope agreed, "I pity the people she is gonna be rooming with this semester. Hopefully they can put up with her attitude."

"Watch what you say or you'll end up being one of her roommates," Syrus warned.

"Ah, whatever. Thats just superstition."

After what had seemed to be thirty minutes Gwen wandered back over to the seats. Jaden looked up and asked, "What took so long?"

"Lines happen," Gwen answered as Jaden moved to let her back into her seat. She sat and instantly plugged her headphones into her ears to drown the group out and looked out the window. The ocean was in full view with no cloud in sight. The cabin was eerily quiet, due to the students excitement for they were only a few more minutes away from Duel Academy.

"Attention new duelists," The intercom crackled out grabbing the attention of the cabin, "It you are to take a look out the windows you can see your new home away from home, Duel Academy. Proudly founded by the Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusions." Students pushed to get glances out of the windows. The island was so big it had its very own volcano. The school building was large and had 4 doom roofs, One white while the others were colored a color of a dorm. "Now please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts, we are going to be landing any minute."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The plane landed shortly after the intercom announced their descent. The plane began to unload people starting with the Obelisk students and ending with the Slifers. Everyone was greeted by Professor Chrowler and other teachers standing and ordering loudly, "Every new student please head to the large lecture hall, follow the signs to get there. Don't worry about your luggage, it will be delivered to your dorm room." The stood waving their arms in unison and repeating the orders over and over again to be heard over the large crowds of yammering students. the group walked in silence for Gwen still had her headphones stuffed in her ears to shut them out. They all eventually filled into the large room filled with all the other prospective students. Clyde caught sight of Gwen and waved but was returned a glare. Once everyone was brought into straight lines the teachers came in and stood on both sides of a large screen for projecting class work on.

"Everyone quiet down the Chancellor is going to say a few words before we release you to your dorms to unpack and converse with your roommates," Chrowlar yelled out to make people stop talking. Gwen slipped her headphones out and began to listen.

The screen flashed awake to show a bald man with gray facial hair and wa wearing a burgundy color school type looking coat. the man began to speak, "Hello there dear students, and on behalf of the whole school, welcome. I am known as Chancellor Sheppard, also known as the school's headmaster. I'm very sorry I could not come and welcome you all in person but as a headmaster I am always busy. As for all of you, you are thee best and the brightest duelist to be in the world to have made it this far. I wish you prosperity in these years to come, now please make yourselves at home in you assigned dorms. You all will find them quite comfortable depending on how you have been ranked. Now enjoy your time here and study hard, you are the future of Duel Monsters." The tv flicked back off queuing Profesor Chrowlar to begin brief all the students of the rules of the academy and told them they will all be emailed the rules on their PDAs once they were released to their dorms. Once they were released the whole room erupted as the all tried to leave at the same time, splitting the group into singular people groups. Gwen just followed with the flow of kids and didn't bother to even look around for Clyde as everyone else was scattered trying to find each other.

Gwen had managed to get out of the main building and out to the main pathway. She looked down at her PDA to pull up a map of the island and find the girl's dorm. It was to the East of the main building as is the Ra and Obelisk Boy's dorms. The Slifer boys lived near the coast on the West part of the island. Gwen adjusted the violin case on her shoulder and began to head down the path way. Only to cringe when she heard Jaden call out, "Hey, Gwen! We're over here!" Gwen groaned and looked over to see him waving his arms as he waved at her.

"What in the world do you want from me now?" Gwen asked as she straightened and walked over for a lot of people were watching.

"What's the dorm you're staying in? Both me and Sy are in the Slifer Red dorm."

"We even somehow ended up in the room some how. Isn't that such a coincidence?" Syrus added with a smile on his face.

"I'm in the Slifer part of the Girl's Dorm idiots," Gwen answered, rolling her eyes, "Where else would they put a female student? Now I'm gonna go."

"Hey Bastion!" Jaden yelled out ignoring Gwen, making her stop before leaving and look over her shoulder. It was the Bastion from the exams and he had Clyde trailing behind him. Clyde saw Gwen again and smiled with a wave again.

"Hey there Gwen!" Clyde called over as he jogged passed Bastion to be next to Gwen.

"Hey, Clyde," Gwen said without much interest in his arival.

"Gwen, mind if I ask you something?" Jaden asked turning Gwen back to looking at Jaden.

"What do you want?"

"Why do you only call Clyde by name? And refer to anyone else with name calling?"

"I tolerate Clyde enough so I call him by name, as for all of you I don't even like you. Now if you all will excuse me I'd like to finally go to my dorm now."

"Gwen wait!" Jaden said has he reached out and grabbed Gwen by a wrist, "The Slifer Dorm is this way!" Jaden began to walk in the opposite way of Gwen was.

"And my dorm is that way! I don't live in a shack like you do! What part of if I am in the girl's dorm don't you understand?"

"But that way is to the Slifer dorm…"

"There is only one girl's dorm on the entire island, dumbass!" Clyde yelled and snatched Gwen's wrist from Jaden, "Let's go, Gwen."

"Oh well I guess, I'll see you and Bastion around the dorms then."

"Not quite Jaden," Bastion interrupted, "We don't live in the red dorm like you, Jaden. Both of us are in the Ra dorm the other way."

"Huh? Oh! So are our colors what chose our dorm? Cause you and Clyde are in yellow, Ra. And me and Syrus are red, Slifer?"

"Did you just figure that out?" Gwen asked stopping and turning around again, "What's the point of a ranking system if not even the dumbest person can figure out the colors separates us?"

"What? You take me for? Colorblind?"

"Are you colorblind? Bastion asked confused.

"Nope. But I could have been!"

"Yeah, right. You totally could have been," Gwen said snidely and turned around and walked away. Clyde following along like a lost dog.

Eventually they parted ways so Clyde could go to his dorm, Gwen only gave a small wave good bye and continued to walk onto the girl's dorm.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gwen approached the large building that laid on the lake that was designated as the girl's dorm, it was the largest dorm on the island as well. New and old students stood everywhere even a guy or two were outside talking in groups, half in and out of uniforms. As Gwen walked past some people looked up and over as she walked past them. Gwen just continued to walk on only looking at the doors. There was a balcony just above the doors where a few groups stood as well, one was watching Gwen walk down the path. "Hey isn't that they girl from the exams that everyone was talking on the plane ride?" one of the girls asked her friends next to her. She was in her Obelisk uniform and tied her ash, black hair in a low ponytail.

"Didn't she have a pretty light blue duel disk?" another one of them asked as well, she was leaning on the railing as she followed Gwen's path, "What rank do you think she landed in Alexis?" This question was directed towards the third girl in the group, another Obelisk, her hair long and blonde.

"Well If I have to guess, she would have to be an Obelisk like us," The girl, Alexis answered. "With skill like that I would bet on her being in Obelisk, Jasmine."

"Oh yeah, wasn't she also been seen hanging out with that one boy who actually beat Professor Chrowlar's personal deck at the duel exams?" the girl with black hair added.

"Yeah she was!" The girl, Jasmine answered as she pushed some of her brunette hair out of her face, "Nice spot Mindy. Though what gets me is that she hasn't even tried to talk to one person as she walks. Not even a wave or eye contact."

"I don't know, but I actually don't want to cross her," Mindy said with a sigh, "The way she is moving and holds herself makes me worry."

Gwen had never looked passed the door and passed under the balcony leaving the group's sight. She swung the front doors open to reveal a large golden parlor room filled with chairs that had more students sitting in the chairs. The groups sat talking paying no attention to Gwen as she opened her PDA to find her room number.

"Hi, you must be new, need help being pointed to your room?" A girl asked as she walked over to Gwen holding out her hand for a handshake. Gwen looked up not even going for the handshake with her free hand.

"If you want to," Gwen sighed, and took a quick glance back at the PDA, "I'm in the Slifer section of the dorm and in room 247."

"Ah, well it will be a second floor room and in the hall to the left of the main hallway upstairs. Also my name is Mara Barnet."

"Gwen Clark…"

"Pretty name, see you around the dorms."

"As, if," Gwen thought to herself and walked over to the grand staircase in the room. Gwen slowly walked up the stairs and looked over the room filled with lively chatter and laughter. Something she never really listened to, so she took her earbuds out and put them into her ears and began playing music again. The hallways were filled as well with more girls chattering away, Gwen simply walked past them with no emotion on her face. Finally Gwen reached the room 247 and turned the knob, when she looked up after she entered she saw two familiar figures, Clara and Penelope, they were hunched over her luggage and rummaging through it. Gwen removed her earbuds and slammed the door and said, "What are you doing going through my luggage? And why are you in my room?" Both girls jumped startled and spun around with terrified looks on their faces. Gwen's eyes instantly landed on the fact Penelope was holding a card locked tight in her hands, "Hey that's mine!" Gwen shouted and snatched the locket out of Penelope's hand violently.

"What? Where did you come from?" Penelope asked confused at Gwen's appearance.

"I knew going through the luggage was a bad idea," Clara whispered to herself and backed away from the suitcase making her way to the other side of the room.

"Wait, are you the third person in the room?"

"Well it says this is my room in the email I have," Gwen answered and held up her PDA to show the room number she was told to go to. And why were you two digging through my bags!?"

"We were just trying to figure out who the third person of the room was. We both arrived together, so that was two out of three," Clara answered with a squeak.

"We thought there would be a way to tell who it was if we looked at the luggage," Penelope said looking at the floor ashamed.

"Fine though I have one important question, did you ever open this locket?" Gwen asked as she held it up, relaxing a little for they were telling the truth to her.

"No, we were hoping to find something else cause we know lockets are special and secret to a girl. It was our last resort if we found nothing. But here you are. And we promise we never opened it."

"Though who's in it? Parent, boyfriend?" Clara asked nosing around Gwen.

"That is none of your business blondie!" Gwen snapped and put it on and held to the locket close. Clara inched farther away and sat on the far bed. They all jumped when a PDA began to ring loudly. Each girl looked at their PDAs to find it was Gwen's ringing.

"Did you give out you chat number already?" Clara ask, walking a bit closer to Gwen.

"No, not even Clyde has it."

"Well, answer it and see who it is," Penelope told her as she looked up from the floor.

"Fine...," Gwen sighed and hit the accept button, "Hello?"

"Hey there Gwen!" Jaden's voice rang out over the speaker.

"How in the world did you get my chat number?"

"I just went and looked you up in the student listing and saved you as a contact."

Gwen sighed and looked back at the PDA and said, "What in the world do you want now?"

"I wanted to introduce you to my roommates and vice-a-versa. Sy, whom you are quite acquainted with. Our new buddy is Chumley Huffington!"

"Will you two shut-up!" A large boy on the screen said as he turned over in his bed away from the camera.

"He is a bit of a cranky one. Now whom are your two new roommates?"

"Hey there, Jay!" Penelope chirped and landed on Gwen's shoulders, appearing on the screen.

"Oh, hey Penelope. You're one of Gwen's roommates?"

"Yep, funny huh? You got Sy with you and both me and Gwen are in the same room."

"Ha, true we did. Who's next Gwen?"

"Me," Clara chimed in and came into the camera view pushing Gwen a bit to the side to fit in.

"Damn, talk about luck Gwen. You ended up in a room with people you already know."

"I wish I didn't though," Gwen muttered under her breath and pushed Penelope and Clara off her and sat down on her bed holding the PDA up still. Both Penelope and Clara sat down behind Gwen so they were still in the camera.

"It makes getting to know each other easier though," Jaden chuckled, "You guys up to hang out? We have the afternoon to ourselves."

"Oh, the swim team is having try-out though today due to a large group signing up for it," Penelope sighed, "You're gonna have to count me out Jaden. Maybe next time."

"I was gonna go meet up with Mora and explore the island with him," Clara added, "It's a no from me, sorry."

Gwen sat in silence with her eyes closed, looking bored of this conversation. Jaden cleared his throat and asked, "Well what about you Gwen? You up to hang out for the afternoon?"

"I'm not really interested in hanging out," Gwen said flat out, "Two reasons, one I have yet to unpack, and two I don't really like you to be honest. Not like I haven't said that enough. And stop acting like you are my friend."

"We aren't friends still?" Jaden asked putting on a pout.

"No we are not. I don't have time to be friends with anyone."

"Well what about Clyde? Isn't he your friend you two are always with each other."

"No he isn't, I told you earlier I only tolerate him. He is the one that follows me around. I'd be in the same place I am today even if he wasn't around."

"Oh bitch, bitch, bitch," Clara sighed as she rolled off the bed, "Just go already. It will be good for you to actually socialize, and who knows you might hit it off with someone in the future."

Gwen flushed and Penelope glared at Clara, she had already told Clara that she liked Jaden. Gwen shook her head and said, "I'm not here to find romance I'm here to learn and nothing else. Maybe make a few connections but not that type."

"And he may be a good connection to make he wants to be the next King of games," Penelope said with a forced smile, "And what better connection is there? Cause how many people can say they know the King of Games personally."

"Ha! As if!"

"Hey I'm still here Gwen!" Jaden called over the PDA, "So will you please come out and hang out. Please?"

"Why do you care so much if I come out?"

"Cause I want to be your friend, and it seems the only way to get to there is to hang out with you till you say we are friends."

Gwen used her free hand and slapped her forehead annoyed. Penelope slid off the bed and moved to stand in front of Gwen. She stood firm and said, "Go! You need to actually talk to others if you want to make connections, and this will be good practice for you!"

"If it will make you all shut up I'll go!" Gwen groaned and leaned her head back, "I just want to change first, I've been in these clothes for way too long."

"Great!" Jaden cheered and grinned, "Meet us at the stone statue we spoke at when we were let out of the meeting."

Gwen sighed and closed the plastic cover hanging up the call and flopped backwards onto her bed. Her hair laid splayed out and everywhere. "I hate you people so much…"Gwen though and sat back up. She grabbed her uniform and went and changed in bathroom, she returned with her hair combed out and put back up in her ponytail. Clara looked over and noticed the hair tie had three gems one red, yellow, and blue.

"That is a real pretty hair tie Gwen," Clara complimented as Gwen bent over and picked up her violin, "where you get it?"

"Oh, its a gift," Gwen said as she covered the gems on the hair tie, "I'll be going now." Gwen walked out of the room and untied the ribbon from her wrist and tied it over her hair tie to hide the gems. She was off to go meet up with Jaden, much to her want too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gwen arrived at the small statue on the main path way, looking around she didn't see a sign of Jaden around. Gwen sighed and leaned onto the statue's side. She looked around as people passed talking and laughing, she looked at the ground and sighed. Shaking her head to get out of her own thoughts. She shifted the violin case of her shoulder and place it on the ground and pulled out the violin it was a brilliant white shell with a white wood bow. She placed the violin onto her shoulder and tuned it quickly. She then strung out a few notes that melted into the beginning of a song. Gwen's eyes slid closed as she played and stood up straight without thinking about it. People who were passing by stopped and watched as she played and smiled at the music the violin sung out. Gwen had seemed to have lost all sense of reality and was lost in the music.

"Yeah, you're right, Jay," Syrus chuckled as they walked up the path. Open his eyes Syrus spotted a large group of people watching something, and heard music linger over from the group. turning to Jaden Syrus asked, "You know what they are all watching?"

"I have no idea," Jaden answered with a shrug and then smiled, "Lets go check it out Sy!"

"What happened to meeting up with Gwen?"

"She may actually be part of the crowd, she does like music," Jaden guessed as the pushed into the crowed and made their way to the inner ring. When Jaden spotted it was Gwen who was what everyone was watching her revised what he said, "Or she could be what they are all watching."

"She sounds amazing…"

Gwen ran her bow over the last string having the violin sing out one last long not before she finished. The crowd all clapped and cheered making Gwen's eyes flash open in surprise and turned pink. She scanned the crowd see all ranks in the crowd and noted Jaden and Syrus in the front of the group now dressed in their Slifer uniforms. Once the clapping died down people complimented Gwen's playing and walked on their way to explore the island. Gwen thanked the passer-bys and looked back at Jaden and Syrus saying, "Took you two long enough to get here."

"Sorry we were trying to get Chumley to come along too," Jaden said as he rubbed the back of his head smiling awkwardly, "He just wouldn't budge."

"You play violin beautifully Gwen," Syrus complimented, "Where did you get a pure white violin? I thought they only came in a wood shell."

"It was a gift from my father," Gwen said as she lowered the instrument, "And it is a wooden shell, it's just painted with a special paint that won't distort the sound of the violin."

"Hey, can you play another song? I want to hear another one! We didn't get to hear you play that whole song," Jaden asked his eyes lit up in hope.

"Jay, we did hear quite a bit-" Syrus said but was cut off by Gwen playing another song on the violin making more people stop and watch her play again. Her eyes closed again as it looked like she was focusing on the sound. Gwen eventually played the last note and opened her eyes to be met with more clapping and compliments by passer-bys.

"So?" Gwen asked as she lowered her violin again.

"The was awesome!" Jaden said with a smile.

"Good, I'm not out of practice then."

"Out of practice? What was the last time you picked up your violin?" syrus asked surprised to think Gwen was out of practice.

"I didn't get an ounce of practice yesterday. I feel like I messed up a few time."

"You think one day not playing make you out of practice?"

"Ever since I started playing the violin I always a lot 2 hours of practice slash rehearsal time for my violin." Gwen stood holding up two fingers to give a visual for the had put her violin away and slung the case back over her shoulder. Gwen lowered her hand and put it on her hip and asked, "So why did you want to drag me out here and hang out for?"

"To explore the island duh!" Jaden said with a laugh. Then he pointed at the front doors and added, "And we are gonna start by going that way!" Jaden was off running towards the school.

"Where are you go Jaden?"Syrus called out and both him and Gwen began jogging after him.

"There are people dueling in there! The duel action is so intense! Can't you feel it Sy?

"How do you know there is Jaden?"

"I just know there is!" Jaden said as the rounded a corner, "It's this way! I'm sure of it."

"How can you be sure Jaden? Do you have some kind of sixth sense for dueling or something?"

"Where did you come up with that stupid question?" Gwen asked not even looking behind her at Syrus. Syrus sighed and looked at the ground as they ran for a few seconds.

"Ah! It's in the air guys!" Jaden exclaimed throwing his arms back as the enter a dueling arena, "Can't you guys smell it?"

"Maybe if today's pollen count was lower…" Syrus sniffed, "Are we even sure we can be in here?"

"Whoa," Gwen gasped at the sight of the room, she looked around the whole room, "This one arena can hold almost the entire student body. Its a lot bigger than I imaged."

"And look at all that state of the art equipment," Syrus added.

"You both got that right," Jaden chuckled.

"I bet it would amazing to duel in here."

"Well let's find out then. Who's up to dueling me?"

"I don't have my deck on me," Gwen answered, "Plus why would I waste my time dueling you?"

"Don't be such a poor sport Gwen. What about you then Syrus? You up for a round against me?"

"Are we aloud to duel here?" Syrus asked worried.

"We're students now so of course we are aloud."

"Wrong!" A student called over noticing the new people in the room. He was standing with a friend on the duel stage, "This arena is on the Obelisk part of campus."

"Yeah, you Slifer Red rejects aren't welcomed here. You got that?" the other boy added as they walked closer he was pointing up at the doorway, "See that crest up there? That means this is for Obelisk students only."

"I disagree there, that looks nothing like Obelisk the Tormentor," Gwen laughed snidely, "Talk about a flaw."

"Like you know what Obelisk looks like sweetheart," the one said as he pushed up his glasses, "You talk like you can actually beat us."

"Well how would you know that I can't you'd have to face me to find out."

"But she doesn't want to duel. Though if one of you two challenge me, I can just be a guest duelist," Jaden said with a smile.

"Wait a moment, I recognize you two!" The glasses boy said, realizing who he was chatting too, "You were the boy who beat Chrowlar's real deck in the test duel. And the sweetheart over there had that flashy duel disk and beat Mrs. Iragawa in two turns in her duel."

"Don't call me sweetheart!" Gwen snapped at the boy. He just chuckled in response.

The other had looked off to the side looking at what may be another person. He called out, "Hey Chazz, those two applicants duelists that ended the test exams are here! Check them out they are both Slifer Reds."

The boy, Chazz, was in the bleachers above them. Gwen, Jaden, and Syrus glanced over to the sounds of his footsteps. He was also an Obelisk rank, his jacket had a tail compared to Jaden's and Syrus' jackets, Chazz's hair sat gelled up and spiked in all directions.

"Is it natural for your hair to do that?" Gwen chuckled rhetorically.

"No, its not. Now who are you people?" Chazz asked as he glared at Gwen.

"Well hi. I'm Jaden Yuki. These two are Syrus and Gwen. Your name was Chuss right?" Jaden asked pointing at Chazz with a questioning look. Gwen stifled a laugh at the bad pronunciation of Chazz's name.

"His name is Chazz!" Chazz Princeton!" one of the lackies yelled at Jaden, "He was the number one duelist back in Duel Prep-school! So you three better make sure to make the proper respects! You got that?"

"Yeah! He is gonna be the next kings of games!" The other puffed out, proud to be a follower of Chazz.

"Thats impossible," Jaden sighed. Gwen raised an eyebrow at him.

"Say what Slifer slacker?"

"It's impossible, for how can he be the next king of games, when it's what I am gonna be."

Now both the boys and Gwen were laughing audibly. One boy said through his laughter, "A Slifer slacker as the King of Games? That will be the day!"

"I had no idea Pink Air Head was serious when she said you wanted to be that," Gwen said as she composed herself and flipped her hair out of her face, "You two have seriously have no chance at the title."

"Why? You aiming for the title?" Chazz laughed, "Cause a female Slifer has less of a chance of getting it."

"No, why would I even bother with such a meaningless title? And you do know you are going up against Yugi Moto! The owner of the three Egyptian God cards."

"Not any more. You three slackers ever hear of the Next Generation God car holder competition that is going on right now?"

"What do you know about it?"

"Not much other than it is going on and one of those lame cards didn't actually pick me. Those gods don't know potential when they see it.

"I swear that competition is rigged," one of the Obelisk boys added, "And why do you care so much about what we think of the competition?"

"Will you two just can it!" Chazz snapped at his two lackeys, "It seems we can't just judge books by their covers. From what we saw who can say what these two are totally capable of."

"What do you mean Chazz?"

"Well he did be Chrowlar's personal deck even after he summoned that legendary monster of his. She of course won with only have one attack phase in the entire game. I suppose that they have to have some skill then."

"You've got that right!" Jaden agreed with a smile.

"Or was it dumb luck? Let's find that out right now, Jaden, Gwen."

"Bring it!"

"Why would I bother?" Gwen mumbled to herself.

"Well this sure is a motley crew," a girl said as she came into the room as well, Gwen glanced over and saw another Obelisk with long blonde hair to the middle of her back walking closer with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Whoa…" Syrus gawked, "Who is she?"

"Way out of your league is who she is, doofus," Gwen said to him, making him to turn red.

"Oh, hey there Alexis," Chazz greeted with a smirk, "Have you come to watch me mop the floor with my, friend, Jaden here? It will be a short duel but an entertaining one for sure."

"No, I came to remind you of the Obelisk Welcome Diner," Alexis said as she stopped and shifted her weight to a leg, "You're gonna be late if you don't get moving now!"

"Oh, right. Come on guys," Chazz said and left the bleachers and his lackeys jumped from the duel stage and left the room, passing by Jaden, Chazz made a slit throat motion to Jaden and Gwen.

"Sorry if Chazz rubbed you three the wrong way," Alexis apologized, "Not all of us Obelisks are like that. He's just a jerk, especially to Slifers."

"It's no big deal," Jaden laughed, brushing off the events of the last few minutes, "Those type of people don't really bother me. Besides I could have beaten him in one turn like Gwen did to her proctor at the exams!"

"As if," Gwen sighed, "You are way too over confident. for your own good. It's gonna come back and bite you in the ass if you keep like this."

"Okay then two… maybe. Two and a half turns at max."

Everyone chuckled at his stupid reply Alexis took a breath and said, "Well the Slifer Welcome Diner is about to start as well. Oh, and girl."

"The name is Gwen," Gwen sighed and added, "What do you want?"

"The girls are to go to the respective rank boys dorm for the Welcome Diners."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. as serious as I can be."

"Alright! Looks like we will be hanging out even more today!" Jaden cheered and jumped onto Gwen's free shoulder and was smiling. Letting go he said, "Well lets get going guys!" He ran out into the hall but stopped to asked, "Hey what was your name again?"

"It's Alexis, Alexis Rhodes. Your's?"

"I'm Jaden Yuki! See you around then!" Jaden began to run off again with Gwen and Syrus running after him to keep up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The group of three ran through the building, which had emptied out due to students going to the Welcome Diners. Outside the sun was beginning to set and was also emptied of students. They ran down a dirt path to a small building on the cliff face of the West side of the island. It was a two-story building painted an ugly yellow, and had a red roof. Off to the side was a small addon that was the dining hall for the dorm.

"This place is so damn tiny," Gwen said after she caught her breath after the run.

"I say more like homey," Jaden laughed, "I think this is the best place to start our first year at school."

"I so prefer the Girl's dorm over this rat hole," sighed as she slid the door to the dining hall open. Chatter from the room quieted as they walked in, both boys and girls stopped and looked straight at Gwen. The group sat at the only open table and Gwen asked, as she put the violin on the ground, "Why are all these people staring at me?"

"You were thought to be a shuin for being and Obelisk student, plus some of these people were there when you were playing your violin earlier," Syrus answered quietly, "With how you dueled at the exams people swore you could have been the highest rank."

"But he beat Professor Chrowlar's personal deck. That is bound to be more impressive than some two turn win."

"Apparently not," Jaden laughed and leaned back in his seat, smiling. Gwen looked down flushed. The door to the room opened and Clara and Mora came in next. Clara looked over and saw Gwen and smiled.

"Hey there Gwen!" Clara called out and walked over with Mora their arms seemed to be glued together," How have you been?"

"Where is your Ra friend? I thought you two never left each other's sides," Mora asked snidely and was smacked in the back of his head. Knocking his hair around and off his ears showing they were pierced with three hoops on the top of his ear, colored red, blue, and yellow. the red, and blue seemed to have a glow to them. His head snapped back up and asked, "What was that for?"

"Don't be rude! We know you and Clyde don't get along already."

"Fine, fine. I'll be nice yeash."

They sat down as well and everyone began to talk amongst themselves. Gwen stared at the table thinking, "There is no way he's part of it, or is there?"

"Gwen!" Jaden yelled, scaring Gwen back out of her own mid, jumping lightly from her seat. "You awake over there?"

"Oh, sorry," Gwen answered as she settled down and pushed her hair out of her face, "What do you want?"

"Why not play a song for everyone her as we wait for or Professor to come in."

"Huh? A song?"

"On your violin silly."

"You should totally play a song, Gwen!" Penelope agreed as she zoomed over from the door.

"Please play, Gwen," Clara begged as well, "I want to hear what you sound like too."

Gwen sat flustered as the group crowded around her, one boy had gotten up and walked over making everyone stop talking and look at him. He stuttered as he asked, "Weren't you the girl in the courtyard earlier playing?"

"Yeah…" Gwen said looking up at the boy.

"Please play us a song. I told my friends about you and they wanted to hear you play as well," He pointed over at a table and they all waved over at Gwen with smiles on their faces.

"Okay, sure I'll play one. And only one," Gwen agreed caving in finally from all the pleading eyes. Gwen placed the case on the table and retrieved the instrument out, she then moved out into the aisle way for more room. The boy had gone and sat with his friends to get out of the way. Gwen began to do a quick tune making the room quite down more and turn to watch. Feeling eyes on her Gwen shut hers and shut reality out as she began to play out the first notes of the song. People watched as Gwen swayed with the tune but, mid way through the song Gwen spun a full circle and started to dance around with the tune making people look on surprised. Gwen had moved up the aisle way as she moved and did another spin, mid way through she opened her eyes and instantly locked eyes with a man middle aged, holding a cat and pushed his glasses up.

"Well, hello there miss," the man said, the cat meowing hello as well. Gwen lost her focus and balance and tumbled to the floor. "Miss! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Gwen stammered her face turning the red of her uniform, slowly she stood up and dusted herself off, "Excuse me." Gwen turn and quickly left the room leaving her violin on the floor, The students murmured about what happened as the door slid closed and gwen fled outside.


End file.
